


Mercutio Is Dead

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Juliet Is Bleeding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercutio Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds_flashfiction](http://www.livejournal.com/community/ds_flashfiction/) Cave-In Challenge. Beta thanks to Isiscolo and China_Shop.

This weight is wrong. The weight on his shoulder should be a large, slightly sweaty hand accompanied by a leer or an insult or a lunch order. It's a weight he's never had to carry before, though he's farewelled his fallen brothers from the sidelines too often. He's sure nothing can pry the brass handle from his grip, but this weight has its own momentum, bearing it to the ground. After the dull echo of gunfire fades, after everyone has gone, he stands on watch as the polite carpet is rolled up, and the earth falls in on his partner.


End file.
